Ivory Cuff Links
by Pheonix2125
Summary: The Death of Robin's parents are around the corner leaving Robin depressed. Robin decides to go out as Richard Grayson to honor his parents and finds a familiar face in the city. Batman&Robin fluff


Finally got around to editing this one hope you like it

* * *

Robin sighed and put his knees against his chest.

The titans had been bothering him again. He knew they meant well but no matter what they did around this particular day he couldn't help but feel depressed.

To make the day better, not only did it make him sad it made him homesick. It was times like this where he wished to forsake his school and training and go home where he didn't have to be Robin or the happy circus kid.

He just wanted to be depressed Richard, content to stalk the halls of his guardian's mansion. However, as much as he knew Bruce would allow him to return home, he did not want the man to invent stories for him.

It was easy enough to see why Richard Grayson would return home but not so much why Robin would disappear.

That and his team really needed him here. His low spirits, however, were draining on the group. Starfire tried too hard to get him involved in the day's activities. Beast Boy cracked too many jokes. Cyborg controlled him mouth too much and Raven offered him too much tea. All in all he knew the odds were against him.

The logical thing was to go home. But admitting to Bruce that he needed a little help was something that intimidated him more than most villains could.

He laid his forehead on his knee and let his mind go blank. He was startled upright when his door swung open.

"We were going to watch a movie care to join us?" Raven asked. T

he rest of the gang stood eagerly behind Raven. Robin sighed and stood up. Another brilliant attempt to cheer up the Boy Wonder, wee.

"I don't know guys. I might join you later." He smiled at them.

"But we rented the movie just for you." Starfire chirped.

He definitely could not have figured that out.

"Fine, but it better be short."

"It's reasonable."

The group migrated into the living room each chattering with a happy spring in their step. Robin took in each of them in his head. Fake, fake, fake, definitely fake. He blew his hair as he sat down on the lounge chair. The others crashed on the couch with Raven in the chair opposite Robin's. Beast Boy ran over to put the movie in.

"So what are we watching?"

"It's a detective movie."

"What's it about?"

"You'll find out. It's really good."

Beast Boy dived for the couch and wiggled his way between Starfire and Cyborg. The opening preview started.

"So you've been pretty down in the dumps recently."

Ah, here comes the pep/therapy talk.

"I suppose I have been."

"What's been eating you?" Robin sighed.

They would not understand his problem because they did not know his identity. He could not tell them Richard's parents death anniversary was approaching so he wanted to run home to his adopted father. Robin didn't have parents and Batman wasn't one to show emotion, except anger.

"I don't want to talk about it." He grunted.

"Look it's been weighting you down for about a month. We want to help."

As if it was something he did not know already.

"Okay, it's not that I don't want to tell you I can't tell you. It's not about Robin."

"Did something happen to a friend of yours?"

"No, it's just me but it's not Robin who has the problem. It's me, okay? So just drop it."

"Dude, you are making no sense. If it's just you then it's obviously about you because you are Robin."

Robin, temper flaring, got up.

"What do you think this mask is part of my face? I have an identity behind it and his names not Robin. Robin doesn't get problems okay? His obstacles are tracking down drug lords or crazy show villains. Me, yeah, I happen to get emotion problems and if you just know Robin you can't help."

The titans looked hurt. They knew Robin had a secret identity but they didn't think he would use it to distance himself from them.

"Just because we don't know your identity doesn't mean we can't help."

"I'm sorry guys but you really can't unless you can raise the dead. I need to get some air. I'm sorry. I'll just go."

The group looked longingly after Robin as he walked into his room. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and went into his bathroom. He took out a bottle of what looked like rubbing alcohol but had the name scratched out. Dabbed it onto a cotton ball, he began gently rubbing it around the edges of his mask until he could easily peel it off.

He rinsed his face off with water before going to change into civilian clothes. He threw on a pair of jeans, a button up key blue shirt, and black Nikes.

Richard then walked over to his clock and moved the hands to the hour his parents died much like the clock in the Batcave. A dark passageway opened up and he sipped inside. Once inside, the door sealed shut leaving him in complete darkness. Undisturbed, he put his hand on the wall and began following the tunnel until he saw a dim light.

He walked up a small set of stairs and unlocked the door at the top, swinging it open to revile a busy subway. He turned back to lock the door and made his way into the city. Richard wasn't sure what he expected himself to do but he contented himself for the time being to simply bask in his own skin, no masks included.

As he walked aimlessly through the crowd of people, his thoughts once again wondered to his parents. He pondered what his life would be like if they were still alive.

Would be in the circus still?

Would Batman have ever gotten a sidekick?

Would he still find his strong sense of justice and be Robin despite his parents' wishes?

Or, would they approve of it and encourage him?

But then again, maybe he would still be traveling in his gypsy wagon around the world.

He stumbled slightly when someone knocked his shoulder and it was then he realized that he had stopped in the middle of the walkway. Shaking his head, he moved over next to the lamppost so he was not in the way of traffic. From his spot next to the light he watched the crowd.

Men and women passed by. His heart constricted when he saw a family with children walk by and he once again had the intense longing to return to his own home. However, mismatched his current family was, it would always be his family.

He gazed at the cars as they slowly inched along the city in the slow traffic. A school of limos were heading to the building a little way away from him and reasoned there was a business meeting about to occur. He watched as the drivers got out, rushed over to the other side, and opened the door. Out would come the stark, sleek and black glitterati of the business world all done up with golden or ivory cuff links underneath the sleeves of their suits.

After a couple cars went by, Richard perked up in alarm at a familiar figure walking around the limo to open the door for an even more familiar face. He watched the figure, shell shocked, as he saw him slowly and gracefully move towards the building and disappear under its roof.

He quickly ran towards the building but was stopped by a security guard telling him to move along. So, he watched as the limo, turning to hide behind the towering industrial trees, moved away.

The man behind him urged him to move somewhere else and in response he pitter-pattered across the street and sat down underneath a tree the city had planted through a grate.

The people ignored him as they walked by. Hours passed and while he was sitting there a building's window in his peripheral vision shattered. He turned toward it in alarm and saw Mad Mod skidding out of the building. He was running in his direction but a green starbolt sent him flying off his feet. Richard got up in alarm.

"Titans go!"

His team sprang into action around him, Cyborg taking the lead in front of him completely unaware of their friend at such a close proximity. Debris from their messy battle flew about forcing civilians to rush away from the scene leaving only Dick Grayson standing there with lost eyes and stiff limbs. Cyborg's canon shot close to where he was standing and he yelled slightly while he dodged a flying piece of cement from imbedding itself into his arm.

"Hey, kid! Get out of here it's dangerous!" Cyborg yelled.

Richard didn't move. Raven flew over to him and grabbed both his arms.

"Stupid kid, do you want to get hurt?"

She engulfed them in her black magic, flew him a couple blocks away, dropped him off, and rejoined the battle. Dick watched them fight from far away and never once did he think about joining them. He wasn't Robin today because the best way for him to honor the memory of his parents when he couldn't put flowers on their graves or even visit was to just be their son. The fighting cleared eventually and he found himself moving back to his tree where he let his mind wonder to the blankness it had settled upon before the uproar.

He watched the cleanup crew move away the debris from the street and sidewalks. The sun was creeping slowly down the sky and as people exited and entered the building across from him he noticed the outward traffic had speed up and the limos where back circling in front of the building.

"Your team was in action and their leader was missing."

Dick jumped up at the sudden harsh voice and turned around to see Bruce Wayne looking down on him.

"Bruce!"

Mr. Wayne just frowned.

"How much do you think a team's strength depletes when the leader decides to just not show up and you had the audacity to just sit there like a paralyzed idiot, mouth hanging like a fish, and watch your team fight for you to keep your city safe."

Richard's eyebrows scrunched together in mild distress.

"It's not like that."

"Really so explain why your Raven had to move you out of the way. Not only did you not assist them but you put yourself at risk and interfered with them. What if you didn't move and now Richard Grayson is in the hospital. Or, your team messed up because you got in the way and now your alien is floating in the med bay. Your lazy tendencies have once again put someone in danger. Do you think you get a break in a job like this? If that's how you feel you might as well not do the job altogether."

Richard looked down as Bruce was talking. On another day this would have angered him. But today, he just didn't have the energy to be angry or argue like he usually would. He looked up at Bruce, at his eyes, when the man stopped talking.

Here was his family.

His sad family that hardly scratched the surface of normal but it was his. Even if he never said it out loud staring at him was his Dad. His dad who just moments ago he had been longing to go home to, so he could forget about the stupid day and his stupid mood and his stupid name.

He decided fate was granting him a favor, even if his 'father' decided to yell at him, and he was going to take it. Bruce had started to scold him again but he didn't pay much mind to it. Instead, Richard stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Bruce's torso and pressed the side of his face against Bruce's suit.

Bruce growled at him.

"Richard, get off of me."

"They died today. Do you remember?"

He whispered quietly so Bruce had to lean over slightly to catch him over the noise of the city. Richard smiled slightly when he heard all Bruce's grievances die in his throat and felt the deep rise and fall of his chest. Bruce didn't answer his question but he felt an arm drape around his shoulder and the man relax just a little bit.

"I couldn't stop thinking about them."

Bruce nodded but Richard couldn't see him. He gently pushed the boy off him, like a little girl would for her precious rag doll, delicately turned him around and lead him by the shoulders towards the black limo parked across from them with Alfred waiting by the door. The man opened the door so Bruce could guide Dick into the car and slid in after him.

"Back to the hotel, sir?"

"Yes Alfred, the hotel."

It was quiet, despite the roaring of the vehicle and the surrounding city. Bruce sat stoically staring forward and Dick sat meekly next to him messing with his fingernails. They only drove a few blocks when the car came to a stop in front of a large hotel and the valet service was taking their car away. Richard was lead through the hotel in the same manner as he was lead into the car. He complied weightlessly. His mind rested on nothing as he padded through the halls.

When they entered the room Bruce set him down on the ruby red coach adorning the room full of white marble floors, light beige patterned walls, and classic gold glass tables and lights. He sat down next to his ward and turned his face towards him with the slight bush of his fingers.

"Dick, you could have come home. You Know that."

He nodded hesitantly but then shook his head.

"You can."

"Richard cannot just arrive in Gotham the same time Robin disappears. It just wouldn't work. It's too suspicious and you don't have to make up lies about me being back it's not necessary."

"Shh, Dick listen nobody had to know Richard's back in the city. You can just stay at the house and take it easy."

"You said the titans need a leader or"

"Don't be smart Richard. What did I just say?"

"I could come home."

"Do I lie."

"No, yes, maybe."

"Dick." He warned.

"You just contradicted yourself!"

"Richard, when I'm talking to you like this, calmly, do I lie to your face? Do I usually tantalize you with opportunities?"

"No"

"You are sure this time?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down.

"Good, you're coming home."

"But the titans!"

"Aren't getting much help from you anyway."

Richard turned his head away from Bruce guiltily. Bruce got up from the coach.

"Now, go back to the titans."

Dick shot up in alarm and pleaded with his father.

"But you said I could come home! I'm sorry for questioning you."

"Richard!"

He put his hands on the side of Richard's face and turned his head towards him so he could look into his son's eyes.

"Yes you are. Bruce Wayne has to go back to Gotham."

Dick tried to pull his face away.

"Ehh, ehh. But, Batman will be back in a couple of hours to pick up Robin so Richard doesn't have to worry about anything but taking up space on my coaches and eating my food."

He released his hands and Dick smiled uneasily at him before darting out of the room. Bruce chuckled slightly because apparently Richard believed the quicker he disappeared the quicker Batman would arrive. He called Alfred over and told him the new agenda for the day. Alfred just gave him a knowing smile and began packing everything while Bruce arranged for a jet to take them both home.

* * *

Robin felt the guilt kick in a little more as he sat impatiently on the coach in the titans main room. Starfire was the definition of gloom, while everyone else seemed to be mildly angry with him or for the most part ignored him. That didn't, however, stop them from sending curious glances his way as he waited impatiently and watched the clock on wall with a blank TV in front of him.

It took about two hours of clock watching for him to start pacing around the coffee table. By this time he was quiet sure Cyborg was going to throw something which just made him glance shamefully in their direction before flipping away from them as soon as his eyes meet theirs.

"Good, Gosh Robin! Sit down your torturing us like that." Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin silently plopped down on the coach and pulled at his fingers before glancing longingly at the clock.

"Why are you stalking the clock so fervently? Or can you not tell us?"

Robin didn't look up but felt his checks redden with shame.

"I'm sorry. It's well, It's my father. I'm waiting for him."

"Your Father?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to come get me."

He looked up at the group and saw a variety of hurt expressions.

"You don't like it here." Starfire asked.

"No, no, I mean yes. I do like it here. Look, I'm not leaving forever just a couple days or so."

The titans all sighed in relief and crowded the coach Robin was occupying.

"You guys really though I was gonna leave forever."

"We didn't know! You have been acting strange!" They said defensively.

"Gosh" he chuckled slightly. "That makes me feel even crappier."

"Don't!" They all but yelled at him with serious expressions.

"Look, sorry. We have been acting like jerks for the past hours. We just wanted to cheer you up but I guess we let stupid get in the way."

"Yes, we are sorry."

He smiled at them.

"Thanks guys and you're not the only one acting like a jerk. I could have put what I said about my identify a little nicer. The thing is if you know who I am you're gonna know who Batman is and I can't let him down like that."

"Oh man, I never thought about it that way!" Beast Boy cried with a dramatic fling of his hands.

Just then, Robin noticed something black fly by the tower out of the corner of his eye.

"Well bye guys!" He yelled as he jumped off the coach. "My ride's here!"

The group watched as he sprinted out of the room.

"So is it just me or did he look like a kid late for a school bus."

"Uhh, how old is he?"

* * *

When Robin reached the top of the roof the Batwing was waiting for him with the top open. He slipped inside next to Batman and shortly after it took off towards Gotham. The plane ride was quiet and long in his head. It had been a while since he saw the manor and the thought was making him nervous.

Finally, they pulled up and Batman landed the plane inside the cave. The pair got out and Robin went to his dressing area, ripped out of his costume, and changed into the T-shirt and jeans waiting for him. He didn't bother to wait for Bruce as he ran up the stairs and burst into the house.

"Alfred! I came back to visit!"

"So it seems Young Maser welcome back. Would you care for something to eat after your journey?"

"I always want your cooking Alfie."

"Indeed. I'll whip something up for the two of you."

"Sounds good." Bruce said which caused Richard to jump in surprise.

"Did I make you jump?" he asked as he cuffed Richard's hair.

"No!"

"Well then, I figured Alfred might take some time to make something what should we do in the meantime?"

"You don't have work?"

"I do. It's four feet with pointy black hair and blue eyes."

Richard growled at him before turning thoughtful.

"I guess I cannot go see my parents today without being suspicious. That's okay. I can always come back but uhh. I think my energy might be dying down will you watch a movie with me?"

Bruce nodded and put his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"So what are we watching?"

Richard shrugged and began walking to their theater room. He heard Bruce call out to Alfred notifying him of where they would be. Once he got in the movie closet, he started looking through the various rows of movies, most of them yet to be opened. His fingers stopped from grazing the cases when his eyes caught the title, Stay.

He pulled it off the shelf and read the back and decided it would be his movie of choice. When he emerged from the closest, Bruce was already sitting peacefully with food in front of him and an empty spot at his side. Richard quickly put the movie in and dived next to his father on the coach.

He leaned forward and brought the food into his lap and ate it while the beginning credits rolled. When the two finished and put their plates on the coffee table Alfred came by and collected them.

As they watched the movie, Richard's eyes drifted to a light flutter with his head leaning heavily on his father's side who simply smiled as he looked upon his son who by the end of the movie had fallen peacefully asleep next to him.

The End

* * *

"I'm sorry. It's well, It's my father. I'm waiting for him."

"Your Father?" ~ this part just puts a mental image of Leia's face when Luke tells her Darth Vader is his father lol. oh well ;3


End file.
